The present invention has particular application on premises or sites of operations to provide easy access to a fully equipped life support facility that can be quickly transported by road or air to further services that can provide the ongoing long-term treatment required so that the present invention can be easily returned to the site and partake in further rescue activities. This in turn enables the patient to not only receive emergency medical treatment at the point of accident (where a lack of treatment or suitable equipment may complicate their condition), but will most definitely enhance their recovery for having been treated so quickly and effectively.
Prior art solutions are generally unsatisfactory. One solution involves a so called stretcher bridge which holds instruments and straddles a stretcher, thereby bridging over the patient. While this unit has relatively low cost, equipment is exposed to the elements, patient access is restricted, the unit is relatively fragile and because of its small size, is not a fully self-contained unit. The unit lacks oxygen supply or power supply back-up. In addition, the unit does not satisfy air worthiness requirements.
Another unit of Israeli origin provides a single enclosure mounted to the rear wall of an aircraft to provide a flight surgeon with a full range of intensive care equipment. However, unfortunately, this system is not portable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative system which alleviates the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.